


Lady of the North

by GirthMan



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Coercion, Creampie, Cunnilingus, F/M, First Time, Game of Thrones Spoilers, Impregnation, Loss of Virginity, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Threats of Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 14:52:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18875422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GirthMan/pseuds/GirthMan
Summary: CommissionCatelyn and Eddard Stark have yet to consummate their marriage six years after Robert's Rebellion.They have been content to remain virgins so far, but when they are captured by wildlings and taken north of the Wall, they may not have much choice in the matter.





	Lady of the North

Catelyn Stark sat silently with her hands folded over her lap, her only movements caused by the bumping and jostling of the carriage she rode in as it rolled up the Kingsroad. Even wrapped in a thick, fur cloak, the Lady of Winterfell was a fiery beauty, strikingly distinct against the bleak, white snows of the north. Her blazing, auburn hair set her clearly apart at a glance as more Tully than Stark, and her glimmering, blue eyes seemed a window into a mind that yearned for more than the snows it had known for the past six years. 

Across from Catelyn sat her husband, Eddard, affectionately called “Ned” by his family and friends. The stern-faced Warden of the North rubbed a gloved hand over his stubble-coated chin, muttering to himself about arrangements that needed to be made at Winterfell. His icy, gray eyes darted to and fro as he sat, lost in thought, and his long, brown hair swayed in time with the wagon’s jostling. Like his wife, he was also bundled tightly in furs to stave off the bitter cold of the north, though he was more accustomed to the climate than Catelyn could ever hope to be. 

In truth, the couple’s manner of dress and their station as Lord and Lady of Winterfell was quite nearly all they had in common. Their time together tended to be like this for the longest while; quiet and awkward, and, like their home, a bit cold. Six years prior, Catelyn Tully first laid eyes on her now-husband, Eddard Stark, on her wedding night. She had been so terribly nervous that night that she had begged Ned to wait before consummating the union. Much to her surprise, however, her new husband agreed, calming her with a soft touch and a gentle smile, and telling her that he would never force the matter on her, nor would he bring it up until she was ready. 

With Robert’s Rebellion beginning to rage, Ned found his sword needed, and shortly after his wedding night, he rode to war, leaving Catelyn at her home in Riverrun. For a year she remained separate from her husband, slowly coming to know and love him as the days went by and the two exchanged letters. Ned was an honorable man, Catelyn had come to decide; he was gentle and caring when he wrote to her, yet she could tell that he was just and strong when the need arose. She felt glad that he was fighting at Robert Baratheon’s side, and, after nearly a year apart from him, once the rebellion had ended in Robert’s victory, Catelyn was glad to have a chance to start anew with Ned at Winterfell. 

Upon her arrival at the ancestral home of House Stark, however, Catelyn was shocked to find that Eddard had not returned with his sister, Lyanna, whom he had set out to rescue from Rhaegar Targaryen. Greater was her surprise that he had not returned alone. He had brought a newborn child with him; Jon Snow, a bastard to a mother Eddard would not name. Catelyn pressed him for answers, but no matter how she begged or cried or screamed, the only real answer he ever gave as to Jon's parentage was the same, cryptic reply.

"I promised, Cat," Ned would mutter stoically, and then say no more.

Catelyn was furious with him, and all affection she had been kindling over the past year toward him vanished almost in an instant as soon as she saw the bastard in her husband’s arms. Her anger burned so hot that, for months, she would not speak to her husband, and slept in a separate wing of the castle from him. It took a long while for her to share a bed with him, but even then, she firmly refused to offer herself to him. Ned, being the honorable man that he was, stoically agreed not to press the matter further, and so remained a virgin with his wife. 

For six long years, Catelyn’s resentment toward her husband and his supposed act of infidelity gradually faded, and she found it within herself to love him again. Still, though, she never gave Ned her maidenhead, leaving their marriage unconsummated out of spite for his bastard. She  _hated_ Jon. The child came to resemble Ned more and more every day, growing into a picture-perfect Stark as the years passed by. Every day, when Catelyn saw him, she saw her husband in bed with some southron whore, and it infuriated her, digging up old, painful memories. 

Now, nearly all northerners who were familiar with the Starks’ situation were convinced that Catelyn was barren. Too ashamed to correct them by admitting the truth, the Lady of Winterfell held her tongue, as did her husband. Even as the two rode silently along in their carriage, having just departed Winterfell not even an hour prior, the rumors weighed on their minds, slowly gnawing at them until, finally, Catelyn spoke. 

“Ned,” she began, wringing her cloak in her hands. “Why can’t you tell Robert no?”

“He’s my king,” Ned replied, matter-of-factly. “And my friend, beside. I am doing this as a  _duty,_ Cat, not just a favor.”

“And what of your duty to  _me?”_ Catelyn huffed. “Ned,  _please,_ you can’t bring another-,”

“Another  _what?”_ Ned snapped, irritated. “Cat, the boy’s head would be on a spike outside King’s Landing if I hadn’t offered to take him as my hostage. I  _must_ take another child, and if that upsets you then so be it, but I will not see him put to death. I will  _not_.”

“Men and their honor,” Catelyn muttered, crossing her arms. 

She loved her husband, she really did, but sometimes she felt that his honorbound sense of pride clouded his better judgment. After Balon Greyjoy’s short-lived uprising, King Robert had toyed with the idea of putting the rebel’s last living son, Theon, to death, ending his line to prevent another rebellion. Ned had stepped in at that suggestion, pleading on the defeated rebel’s behalf to take Theon to Winterfell as a hostage. Robert seemed pleased by the idea, and allowed it, entrusting the Greyjoy heir to the Lord of Winterfell as a ward. In an act of generosity and goodwill, Robert had allowed Theon to stay some time at the Iron Islands before being sent to Winterfell with the Starks. That time was up now, though, and Ned was on his way south with Catelyn to retrieve the boy. 

The rumors surrounding Catelyn regarding her fertility already stung all the harder thanks to the presence of Jon. She was certain that even nastier tales would be spun about her once Theon arrived at Winterfell, and she was certainly not happy about the arrangement in the slightest. She had already voiced her displeasure more than a few times, but hadn’t told Ned exactly  _why_ exactly she was so opposed to the situation. She knew, of course, that there was no getting around it, so perhaps it would be best, she thought, to at the very least open up and talk to her husband about her feelings. 

“Ned,” Catelyn began, sighing heavily. “I’m not trying to talk you out of this… I just-,”

The wagon suddenly lurched to a dead stop, sending Catelyn stumbling out of her seat. Ned caught her, taking a moment to steady himself before risking a glance outside. 

“What is it?” he called to the driver. 

There was no response. Ned turned back to Catelyn.

“Wait here,” he ordered, his voice low. 

With a hand on his sword belt, he slowly, carefully stepped out of the carriage, eyeing the snow-topped trees and rocks by the roadside. A pair of horsemen had halted behind the stopped wagon, clutching the hilts of their swords as they took up positions nearby their lord. Ned had to whistle to a second pair of riders, who had failed to notice the stopped wagon. They turned at once, but their horses had barely made it two or three steps when, with a pair of sudden, loud,  _twangs,_ both men gasped sharply and tumbled from their mounts. They hung dead or dying from their stirrups, one with a black-feathered arrow in his throat and the other with a shaft through his eye. Both men’s horses started, whinnying and galloping off, dragging their riders along the snow and dirt as they ran. 

“ _Swords!”_

Ned’s command was hushed, but firm enough that his two remaining guards obeyed at once, drawing their blades without a moment’s hesitation. The Lord of Winterfell pressed his back to the carriage, sliding around the side toward the front. He peered around to find the driver hunched over the reins, a pair of black arrows sprouting from his chest. The moment Ned poked his head around the corner, another telltale sound, as of two plucked bowstrings, came from the trees. Both arrows impacted with a dull  _thud_ into the dead driver’s side, piercing him anew and sending his corpse tumbling out of the seat. 

Ned cursed to himself, his gloved hands tightly gripping his sword. He hadn’t seen the attackers, but he now knew which side of the road they were on. His guards had seen the arrows hit the driver, and had taken cover behind the carriage with their lord, dismounting their horses. They stood on either side of Ned, nervously fingering their swords’ hilts and cautiously glancing out around the carriage, exposing themselves as little as they could manage. 

“Ned?” Catelyn called hesitantly from inside the carriage. “What’s going on?”

“Keep your voice down, Cat,” Ned whispered in response. “We’re being attacked, but we’ll make it through this.”

“ _Seven hells,”_ Catelyn gasped quietly. 

Silence, broken only by the slow, controlled breathing of Ned and his men, hung in the air. Seconds seemed to stretch into minutes as the Lord of Winterfell bided his time, waiting for his assailants to make another move. Every rustling branch, every distant bird call could be the attackers, he thought in the back of his mind. At present, though, he was focused as could be, steadying himself in preparation as he tightly gripped his weapon. 

It took Ned a moment too long to recognize the noise he heard as a threat. It was, at first, distant, and almost gentle; a rhythmic, quickening  _woosh,_ followed shortly thereafter by two simultaneous, wet  _crunches_ as a pair of axes spun through the air and found their marks in the skulls of Ned’s guards. The men both went limp, slumping against the side of the carriage face first against the messes that remained of their opened heads. 

Ned spun just quickly enough to counter the second pair of attackers, raising his sword to parry their axe strokes. Sparks flew and silvery steel sang, ringing in the cold air as Ned exhaled, pushing the air from his lungs in a puff of steam. He stepped into his swing, and his heavy sword cleaved through the first attacker, severing him in two at the waist, then stopped in the second man’s hip, biting into the leather and furs he had wrapped himself in. 

Ned grunted, twisting his body and wrenching his sword free just in time to duck under another axe swing. He saw his opponent clearly for the first time then. Wild, red hair, set with bones and beads, flowed from his head down past his shoulders. A scraggly, unkempt beard, similarly wound and braided with bangles and trinkets, sprouted from his chin. Wide, green eyes, filled with rage and focused killing intent, drilled into Ned from the man’s rough, red face. 

_A wildling,_ Ned realized. 

He had no time to contemplate why any of the free folk had wandered this far south. With a grunt, Ned rolled forward, tucking himself into a ball as the wildling’s axe arced around for a second, lower swing. Ned felt his cloak catch the blade and rip from his back as he righted himself. That stroke of luck gave him enough time to run his opponent through, driving his blade into his chest as he ripped the ruined furs from his axe blade. 

Panting, Ned drew his blade from the wildling, who fell gurgling to the snow, which quickly turned red with his blood. Ned barely had time to wipe his opponent’s blood from his brow before he felt a knife against his throat. Another of the free folk, one of the archers who had been hiding in the trees, had crept behind him during the fight. 

“Drop it, kneeler,” he hissed, pressing his knife roughly against Ned’s throat. “Or we won’t be gentle…”

Ned scowled, gritting his teeth as he considered his options. It was likely he would die if he tried anything, and he didn’t dare think of what might happen to Cat if she were to be taken by the wildlings. Reluctantly, he let his sword slip from his fingers, and it clattered to the ground. The second archer stepped out of hiding and retrieved the weapon, turning it over and eyeing it greedily. 

“I’d say we’ve spent enough blood for a good blade, wouldn’t you think?” he asked, tucking the sword into his belt. “But a southern lord should more than make up for all that…”

“You’ll get nothing,” Ned spat, defiant even as his hands were bound behind his back. 

“Oh, we’ll get  _something,”_ the second wildling said, throwing open the carriage door. 

Catelyn screamed, but soon went quiet after a strong blow from the wildling knocked her unconscious. Ned roared, thrashing wildly against his restraints and captor. 

“Touch a single hair on her head,” he began, setting his full strength against the ropes binding his wrists. “And I will mount  _your_ heads on spikes for the crows!”

He was silenced by the first wildling, who punched him hard in the stomach, knocking the breath from his lungs. As he reeled, doubling over in pain, another blow caught him in the back of the head, and his world went dark. 

\---

Catelyn drifted in and out of consciousness for a stretch of time she couldn’t quite measure. She and her husband had been bound and gagged and stowed in their wagon, which the wildlings were now in control of. Even inside the carriage, wrapped in her furs, Cat felt an ever-increasing chill creeping over her. She could tell from the falling temperature that she was being taken north, but just how far she had already traveled, she could not tell. There was a rough-looking wildling inside, watching over her and Ned, and she could hear at least two others at the reins, shouting to be heard over the howl of a wintry storm that had kicked up outside. 

“...pay ‘em back for Jorrand and Rakgar!” yelled one. “I’d like to have a turn myself!”

Catelyn shuddered to think what he would like to have a “turn” at, though she could guess well enough, if the stories of the wildlings she’d heard were true. 

“So would I!” the second shouted back. “But you heard what Mance told us! I’d rather keep  _my_ cock, if it’s the same to you! Besides, he’ll know what to do with the kneelers!”

The pair’s laughter was drowned out soon enough by the whistling northern winds, and Cat, in spite of her fear for her and her husband’s safety, found it difficult to keep her eyes open for much longer. Soon enough, she drifted back off, her pounding head forcing her into a restless sleep. 

\---

By the time Catelyn had fully regained her senses, she could only guess that she had been traveling for days. She vaguely remembered being unbound for long enough to be given some food and water, but everything else was a cold, snowy blur. Now, as she lifted her head, she came to realize that she was still gagged, and that her arms had been tied above her head, leaving her to hang with her toes just barely brushing against the ground. Her fur cloak was no longer around her shoulders, and she was bare save for the blue-and-red gown she had worn beneath her heavy winter clothing. It was warm, at least, she noticed, and saw as she blinked away the haze of sleep that she was in a large tent, lined all around with white animal skins and supported by large bones nearly as big as trees. A blazing fire roared in a pit in the center of the tent, and across from it, Ned hung from his wrists in a manner similar to Catelyn.

Eddard’s gag had been removed, and his head hung low. He had been stripped bare above the waist, and now wore only a pair of gray breeches, fastened with a plain, linen cord. The heavy, silver belt he usually wore, his wife noticed, was nowhere to be found, nor was his sword, his furs, or any of the well-made leathers he was often wont to cover himself with. He slowly, groggily came to, lifting his head and glancing around, blinking wearily. His head was bruised just above his brow, which was still caked with a bit of dried blood from the blow he had suffered. 

“Cat,” he groaned hoarsely. “Where…”

He could hardly manage to choke that much out, coughing as he did. 

“I trust you’ll be wanting a drink,” a man suddenly spoke from behind Ned. “Get him some water.”

The wildlings who had been watching out of sight around the edges of the tent were spurred into motion, and a pair hurried away to fetch water for the captives. One man, broad-shouldered, keen-eyed, and carrying himself with more purpose than the others, strode into sight from behind Ned. His brown hair hung about his shoulders in neat, gray-touched waves, and his chestnut-reddish eyes gleamed in the flickering light of the fire. Draped over his shoulders and dragging along the fur-lined ground was a fine cloak of wool and silk, black and slashed with red trim. Shrouded in a suit of black mail and fur-lined breeches, he stepped swiftly around Ned to face him, a hand resting on the sword which hung from the gleaming silver belt around his waist. 

“You’ll have to forgive us,” he spoke, slowly circling his captive as he examined him up and down. “We’re not used to hosting southern lords and ladies… I  _did_ tell them to be as gentle as they could with the both of you, but that’s a fair bit hard to do when you go chopping people in half, now, isn’t it?”

He paused, stepping back to allow his captive to accept a drink of water from a woman who had run to fetch it. She held a stone bowl to Eddard’s lips, and he drank gratefully, only just now realizing how exhausted he had become during the trip north. He sighed, wearily lifting his head once he had finished drinking, and sighed in relief as his parched throat was cooled. 

"Where are we?" Ned finally managed to ask.

"My tent," the wildling replied with a laugh. 

"And  _where,"_ Ned repeated, irritated. "Is that?"

Another laugh, this one mixed with a seemingly-exasperated sigh, followed. 

“North,” the wildling said. “Farther north than you  _kneelers_ care to know…”

Ned’s eyes shone with realization for a moment, and he lifted his head to look at Cat. Across the firepit, his wife’s blue eyes reflected the fear that had, for good reason, come over her at that moment. Both the Lord and Lady of Winterfell had deduced the same fact simultaneously; they had been taken north of the Wall. 

“Mance Rayder,” Ned muttered, as if in response to a question. “King Beyond the Wall…”

“I see my reputation precedes me,” Mance laughed, pleased. “I always knew you southern lords were smart ones…”

“What do you want with us?” Ned snapped curtly. “If it’s gold you’re after, you’ll have it. Otherwise, do what you will and be done with it.”

Mance’s lips curled into a smug grin. He stole a glance over his shoulder toward Catelyn, and gestured toward a pair of women who had been watching from the sparse crowd around the tent.

“I plan to,” he said, his voice a low whisper. 

With a snap of his fingers, the two wildlings he’d summoned from the onlookers stepped toward Catelyn, who struggled against her binds, fearful of what awaited her. The women said nothing as they took hold of her, one holding her firmly in place to keep her from wriggling away while the other fumbled with her gown, roughly tugging at the laces keeping it in place. Catelyn’s eyes widened, and her muffled cries of distress grew louder through her gag as she realized what was happening. Tears welled in her eyes and dripped down her pink-flushed cheeks as, lace by lace, she felt her gown loosening at her back and slipping from her shoulders. 

“Cat!” Ned called out, grunting as he strained against the cords binding his wrists. “Unhand her  _now!”_

“Or what?” Mance scoffed with a shrug. “Look around. This isn’t your nice, warm castle. This is the  _north._ This isn’t  _your_ world anymore.”

He waved his hand, and the women resumed undressing Catelyn. One slid her hands beneath the loose gown and began unlacing her smallclothes. The other held her still, tightening her restraints when she got the chance. Their prisoner never stopped squirming, struggling as best she could even as her linen smallclothes were untied and stripped away from her beneath her gown. The white, lacy garments slipped from her breasts and hips, sliding down her legs and crumpling on the ground around her fur boots. Now, in the cool air of the far north, Catelyn could feel her nipples growing hard, stiffening against the soft, loose clothing still covering her. 

“Leave her alone!” Ned roared, grinding his teeth and jerking his body against his binds with all his strength. “Unhand her, for pity’s sake!”

“Hold your tongue or I’ll have it removed,” Mance warned, brandishing a knife. “I don’t want to damage you, but make enough noise and I just might.”

Ned scowled, but stayed silent enough for a few moments to compose himself. 

“What do you want with us?” he asked as forwardly as he could. 

“Gold, mostly,” Mance replied with a shrug and the hint of a smile. “It’s not every day a lord and lady walk into our net, and I’ll be damned if I’m about to let a ransom like that go to waste… But in the meantime…”

He glanced over his shoulder at Catelyn, who was just about disrobed. 

“I promised the boys quite a bit of fun.”

The roaring fire in the tent couldn’t hope to match the blaze that was kindled in Ned’s steely-gray eyes. In his rage, he found no words, only a raw, unchecked hate which coursed hot through his veins as he growled and sputtered through clenched teeth. Sweat dripped down his brow, and his hair hung messy in his face as he grunted and growled, straining as hard as he could in a last, desperate attempt to break free. 

Catelyn was sobbing now, hyperventilating through the gag over her mouth. Tears streamed down her cheeks, and she shivered uncontrollably as the wildlings stripped her. The reds and blues of House Tully were finally pulled away from Catelyn’s body, leaving her bare for all to see. Slender and fair, Catelyn hung naked save for her boots as if in some mockery of her own beauty. Her long, fiery hair hung over her face, hiding at least some of her shame. Nothing could conceal her nude body, however. From her beautiful, plump breasts, topped by stiff, pink nipples, to her wide, voluptuous hips, every bit of her was on display. A tuft of coarse, curly hair, matching the locks on her head, sat neatly between her soft, pale thighs. 

One of the wildling women presented Mance with Catelyn’s gown. The King Beyond the Wall took it, pleased with its fine make and brilliant colors. The other woman busied herself between Catelyn’s legs, methodically prodding and probing around her sex. She examined her for some time, ignoring Cat’s obvious protests, before, with a look of surprise and confusion fixed on her face, she hurried over to Mance and whispered something in his ear. 

“You’re sure?” he replied, raising an eyebrow. 

The woman glanced first at Catelyn, then toward Eddard, and then nodded in response to Mance’s question. 

“Well,” Mance chuckled, stroking his chin. “That  _is_ interesting…”

He turned his full attention toward Ned, a smug, knowing grin stretched across his lips. 

“Can’t get it up?” he asked, shooting a glance toward his prisoner’s groin. "No, young fighter like you… You prefer boys, then?"

“What are you talking about?” Ned asked, still seething with anger. 

“Aslif tells me your lady still has her maidenhead,” Mance revealed.

Eddard’s face twitched subtly, but his reaction was enough to confirm what Mance had just been told. 

“So it’s true then,” Mance said, rubbing his chin. “Well, I’m not one to judge, but this  _does_ complicate things…”

The King Beyond the Wall had been planning on collecting a hefty ransom for the Lord and Lady of Winterfell, and he had hoped to reward himself and his men for their efforts with Catelyn’s body. Now that the fact Catelyn was still a virgin was in the open, Mance was hesitant. Any ransom he might have received for Catelyn would surely be lessened if it was revealed that a group of free folk had stolen her virginity, and a pregnancy would make her all but worthless as a bargaining piece. Mance paced back and forth, quietly thinking for minutes on end until, finally, an idea came to him. 

“Kneeler,” he began, his face lit up by the flames. “I don’t know why you haven’t put a little lordling in your lady, and right now, I don’t care…”

He shifted his weight, resting his hand on the sword at his waist and drumming his fingers on its hilt. 

“I’d hoped to sell the both of you off,” he explained. “Maybe keep the woman for myself if the price wasn’t good enough… Or give her to the boys…”

“You would die screaming,” Eddard threatened in a decidedly uncharacteristic fury. 

“Yes, I’m sure,” Mance replied sarcastically. “But the thing is… I doubt I’d get  _anything_ for her at all if anyone found out  _my_ prick was the first in her! So here’s what I’m suggesting…”

He moved close to Eddard, grinning as he whispered his proposal. 

“Take what’s yours now, or watch my men fuck her unconscious.”

Ned glared at Mance, infuriated at the suggestion. He looked over his shoulder at Catelyn, but could barely make her out over the roaring fire that separated them. He could tell that she had been stripped bare, but her body was obscured below the neck. A pang of guilt ran through him when he saw the tears in her eyes, but at the same time, Ned knew that he had no choice. Reluctantly, he agreed to Mance’s ultimatum. 

“Fine,” he grunted. “Untie me, then.”

Mance began to do so, but paused for just a moment to breathe one last warning to Ned. 

“I’m sure I don’t need to tell you,” he began. “But try  _anything_ stupid, and I’ll liberate your lady’s head from her shoulders and make you fuck the hole. Are we clear?”

He took Ned’s quiet, seething grunts of anger as affirmation enough, and cut the bindings that held his wrists. Ned tumbled to the ground with a grunt, his arms lying limp at his sides. He stayed there for some time, groaning as feeling slowly came back into his numb limbs. Finally, with a great deal of effort, he pushed himself to his feet and, under close watch from Mance and the other wildlings, he staggered toward his wife. 

Eddard’s breath caught in his throat when he saw Catelyn. He had never seen her naked before, and even in spite of the awful situation, he found himself stunned by her beauty. The fear reflected in Cat’s watery, blue eyes faded, making way for dazzling, dancing firelight as Ned approached. Her pale skin was dotted here and there with freckles, and tiny beads of sweat dripped down her body. Her breasts rose and fell in time with her breaths, which gradually slowed until she had gotten herself under control. 

Ned couldn’t help but let his gaze wander for a short while, at least. Even on their wedding night, he had never seen his wife in such a state. During the bedding ceremony, Catelyn had been stripped until she wore only a shift, at which point she had begged her new husband to wait a while longer before consummating the union. Now, though, there was nothing to keep her enticing form hidden from Ned - or from anyone else, for that matter. There was a sort of bittersweetness to it, Ned realized, knowing that a tent full of wildlings was being given the same view as him. 

Catelyn seemed to glow in the firelight, her lustrous allure nearly blinding Ned’s eyes like pale fire. Despite the roaring fire, Cat’s nipples stood stiff atop her plump breasts, poking out firmly from the centers of her soft, pale-pink areolae. Though her face was fair and spotless, her chest was marked in places by tiny, reddish freckles. Her slender figure was accentuated by the curves of her hips and the firm thickness of her thighs, between which Ned’s gaze had been drawn. Catelyn’s untouched womanhood was topped by a well-kept patch of short, curly hair of the same bold, red hue as was on her head. The pale lips of her sex were soft, almost velvety in appearance, and parted slightly, giving way to the pink, silky entrance to her vagina. 

Cat could almost feel Ned’s eyes tracing their course over her body, but somehow, the sensation calmed her. In spite of her lingering feelings toward the bastard her husband had brought home all those years ago, Catelyn felt  _safe_ in front of her husband now. Even in her nudity, even surrounded by northern savages, Cat saw and felt only Ned in that moment, and as he gently reached behind her head to untie her gag, she felt, as if not in control of her own body, a soft gasp escape her mouth as her lips parted of their own accord. 

“Cat,” Ned breathed softly, inching closer to Cat. “I promise you that we will make it through this… I would never force you to do anything, but-,”

“Ned,” Catelyn interrupted. “It’s okay. I wish it wasn’t like this, but…”

She trailed off, but Ned understood. He smiled at her, and, ignoring the increasingly-rowdy calls from the wildlings in the tent, he gently caressed Cat’s cheek and brushed her tears away with his thumb before reaching up and gingerly untying the cords binding her wrists. 

“We may as well make the most of it,” Ned whispered, his voice softening as he spoke. 

He held Catelyn steady as she regained her balance, taking a moment to stretch her arms and bend her aching wrists to coax some feeling back into her hands. Cat, red-faced and abashed at her nudity, wrapped her arms around Ned’s shoulders, finding comfort in the presence of her husband. Much to Ned’s surprise, Cat then pushed herself gracefully into his arms, balancing delicately on the tips of her thick boots and locking lips with him. 

Ned blinked in surprise for a moment as Catelyn’s soft, warm lips met his for the first time in a longer time than he could remember. He sighed quietly and, closing his eyes, returned Cat’s kiss, leaning into her and placing his hands on the small of her back to hold her close. He felt a slight shudder run up Cat’s spine, just barely tangible enough for him to notice, as she gave herself over to him. 

Catelyn felt as though all the repression she had been carrying for the past six years suddenly melted away. As she stole the first few quick, exploratory kisses, she felt a warmth within herself. Suddenly, the chill of the north seemed to leave her completely, and, in a moment in which she hardly felt like herself anymore, she pushed her tongue into Ned’s mouth. 

Ned was ready and more than willing to go along with Cat’s increasingly-passionate advances. His tongue met hers, and they shared a long, wet kiss, much to the enjoyment of Mance and his wildlings. As the couple’s tongues swirled and twisted around each other, the tent’s other occupants began to cheer, some urging the pair to hurry the show along. 

“We’re not here to watch you woo your lady!” one of the wildlings jeered. “Hurry up and fuck her before I do!”

Catelyn and Ned ignored the taunts entirely, lost in the embrace they had wrapped themselves in. They were both thoroughly amused, though, at the loud  _thud_ that immediately followed as Mance backhanded the man who had called out.

“Fuck off!” Mance spat. “We’re getting a proper show, so if you can’t keep your mouth shut, get out of my tent!”

Cat slid her feet out of her boots, which she kicked aside before returning her full attention to her husband. The stubble on his chin was rough, and it tickled her delicate cheeks terribly as she kissed him. She didn’t dislike the feeling, though. Somehow, it made her feel even more at home in Ned’s arms, nuzzling his strong chin and caressing his firm chest and arms. She let herself melt into the kiss for longer than she cared to know, only breaking away once both she and Ned were breathless and red in the face. 

The pair’s breaths misted in the cool air, steaming from their wet lips as a thin strand of saliva quivered between them for a moment before breaking. Catelyn shuddered, unable to fully compose herself to make another move before her husband could. Ned didn’t wait for Cat to catch her breath, darting toward her neck with an almost-startling hunger in his eyes. 

“ _Oh!”_

Cat squeaked in surprise as Ned’s lips met the junction of her neck and shoulder. His beard was even more ticklish to her now, and she couldn’t help but squirm and giggle softly as it brushed against her. He peppered her neck with kisses, sometimes moving upward to steal a quick peck on her lips or cheek, but always ended up moving lower and lower each time he returned to her neck. Eventually, Ned found his way to Catelyn’s chest, and, delicately cupping her soft, heaving breasts in either hand, brought his face to rest in the valley of her ample cleavage. 

Catelyn would have gasped, but her breath caught in her throat. Ned gently teased his way out from between her breasts, kissing the soft, plump mounds as he went until, finally, his lips found her stiff, pink nipple and latched on. 

“ _Oh!”_ Catelyn moaned, shivering. “ _Ned!”_

Ned began to suck, gently tugging on Cat’s nipple with his lips and carefully, gingerly teasing it between his teeth. His tongue flicked its way around the hard little nub, working its way back and forth and around in circles, much to the delight of Catelyn. She moaned and gasped as her husband teased her, and, even though she  _knew_ a band of rowdy, wild men was watching her, she let herself go, giving in to the pleasure that was smoldering inside her. 

The wildlings had been cowed into relative silence by Mance a few minutes ago, but now that their entertainment was heating up, so were they. The few women in the group stood with their thighs squeezed tightly together and their hands folded over their laps, rocking back and forth to grind against their fingers. A few were shamelessly masturbating, and two or three had plucked a partner from the crowd, slunk out of sight behind the others, and begun to fuck on the ground to the sight of the foreplay in the center of the tent. Regardless of how they occupied themselves, though, everyone’s full attention was firmly fixed on Eddard and Catelyn. 

Ned pulled back, keeping his lips sealed tightly around Cat’s nipple. Her breast stretched a bit as Ned sucked, and as her soft, squishy flesh reached its limit, her nipple slipped from between his lips with a loud, wet  _pop._ It felt like someone had flicked the very tip of her sensitive, stiff nipple, and the sensation made her gasp sharply. As soon as Ned moved in again to repeat the process on her other nipple, Cat realized just how much she enjoyed the feeling, however, and her blush deepened as she became aware of a slowly-dripping wetness at her inner thighs. 

Ned sucked and licked, nibbled and teased until he could barely stand to hold back anymore. His manhood was stiff, straining against his breeches, and he wanted desperately to rip them off and take it out. Still, though, he was enjoying himself so much teasing Catelyn like this that he almost didn’t want to stop. With one hand, he was tweaking a nipple between his thumb and forefinger, gently twisting, squeezing, and tugging at it while he suckled on the other one. Finally, with one last, loud  _pop,_ he pulled away to catch his breath. 

Cat was quick to take advantage of Ned’s pause. She pulled his hands away from her chest, planted her hands firmly on his, and moved in to steal another kiss. Ned could feel the heat coming off of his wife’s cheeks as they burned red, and as her hand came to rest on his chest, he felt her fingers trembling. Once she had pulled away from him, however, he could see in her eyes a wild need that seemed to exude a confidence her body would not betray. Just as Ned had done, Catelyn peppered his neck with quick, little kisses, moving down further and further until, finally, she found that she needed to kneel as she kissed her way down his firm, well-toned midsection. 

“You look excited,” Cat remarked breathlessly. 

“That’s because I am,” Ned replied.

“I wasn’t talking to  _you…”_

Cat eyed the bulge at her husband’s groin. It had been six years since she had come this close to this sort of intimacy, and even then, things hadn’t progressed nearly as far as they had gone now. This was the closest she had been to Ned in a very long time, but somehow, it still wasn’t nearly enough for her. She  _had_ to have more, and, with shaking fingers, she grasped at the strings of Ned’s breeches. Slowly, almost delicately, Catelyn tugged at the strings, unlacing the front of Ned’s garments as her heart hammered away in her chest. 

Her breath hitched, and for a moment, even the taunts and moans from the crowd seemed to fade from her mind as she focused all her attention on what was in front of her. Ned’s breeches slowly but surely came undone, and Cat tugged them down and tossed them aside, leaving her husband dressed in only his plain, white smallclothes. She stopped stripping him then, glancing up at him with a mischievous glint in her eyes as, slowly and deliberately, she let her hand wander to the conspicuous bulge at his groin. 

Ned couldn’t help but gasp at Cat’s touch. Her fingertips only barely brushed along the still-covered bulge at his crotch, but the reality of the situation was all but unbearable for him. He felt his member twitch, jumping excitedly in response to Catelyn’s fingers. He was almost painfully hard now, and as he stared down into Cat’s gleaming, blue eyes, he found himself surrendering entirely to his lust, blocking out all noise from the crowd surrounding him as he tucked his fingers into his smallclothes and tugged them down. 

“ _Oh!”_

Catelyn let out a shocked, squeaky gasp that was audible even above the cheers and shouts of wildlings. She brought her hands to her face in surprise, covering her wide eyes and her burning-hot cheeks as Ned’s cock sprang free. Cat stole a look by peeking between her fingers first, too embarrassed to bring herself to look straight on at her husband’s member. It was stiff as could be, pointing straight at her as it twitched, glistening in the firelight with sweat and arousal. The hair at its base was short and just as prickly as the beard of its owner. 

Cat wasn’t sure at first how to react. This was the first time she had ever seen a cock, and she simply didn’t know what she should do in that moment. Her hands slid down her face to cover her open mouth, and she stared. The pinkish-purple, domed head of Ned’s member pulsed every so often, and occasionally, a big, wet bead of fluid would ooze from the hole at the tip. Ned’s arousal would roll down his shaft or drip onto the ground, and as Cat unconsciously drew in closer and closer, she saw that her husband’s cock began to drool more and more. It was her breath, she realized, warm and heavy against Ned’s tip, that was arousing him so much. 

“Suck him off!” came a shout from the crowd. 

In truth, Catelyn hadn’t even considered such a course of action. She had a very vague idea of how oral sex worked, of course, but in all honesty, she had just been getting a closer look at Ned when she leaned in. She had no intention of wrapping her lips around his admittedly-enticing member, no matter how thick and hard and hypnotically-delicious it may have looked. She was not going to degrade herself any more than she needed to in front of the wildlings, especially not by sucking her husband’s cock while they all watched. She certainly wasn’t going to let the tip of Ned’s member rest against her tongue while it spewed its load into her mouth, she told herself. All of it was a lie.

Catelyn simply couldn’t resist now that she was this close to a man’s shaft for the first time in her life. She moved in closer, inching forward inquisitively as she readied herself for her first taste. 

“Oh, my,” she gasped, stopping short of Ned’s tip. 

The smell hit her harder than she could have been prepared for. The soft, lingering scent of salty sweat was nothing compared to the overwhelming heaviness of Ned’s sex. It was incomparable to anything Cat had experienced before, but it was immediately recognizable to her as arousal. It smelled like a  _man,_ she realized; it smelled like her  _husband._ It told her that he was incredibly aroused, ready for her to take things further, and that knowledge made Cat quiver with excitement. She reached a hand between her legs to stay the twitching of her womanhood, covering it with her palm as warm, sticky arousal dribbled from her lower lips. 

Cat shook off the lusty stupor she found herself in and reached out with her free hand. Her fingers slowly, one by one, wrapped around the hard shaft of Ned’s cock. She felt it twitch in response as Ned sighed softly at her touch. It was warm, surprisingly so, and she could feel it pump out a fresh bead of pre-cum. It was so strangely different to her own sex, she thought, and she held it with an almost academic curiosity, trying to work out in her mind how exactly it worked. Testing the waters, she gave it a gentle squeeze. It twitched again in response, much to her amusement, causing her to giggle quietly. The squeeze was followed up by an exploratory brush of her fingers, which she let drag gently along the length of the shaft as she gave it a stroke. 

“Oh, Cat,” Ned muttered, his voice low and shaky. 

He had never been touched like this before. His knees felt weak, and he couldn’t quite manage to catch his breath. Catelyn’s soft hand felt incredible on his manhood, and her long, slender fingers teased out sensations he had never experienced. It felt hot and electrical and ticklish all at once, and there were other feelings he couldn’t quite place in that moment. His heart was pounding as he stared at Cat and she stared back, and he was sure she was feeling something similar just then. At least, he  _hoped_ she was feeling the same way. She must have been, he realized, if her face was any indication. 

Cat stared up at Ned, her lips parted slightly, her warm breath misting against his cockhead in the cold air. Her eyes seemed hazy, glazed-over, almost, with something that Ned hadn’t seen in them before. It was lust or arousal, he guessed, or maybe even love. Whatever it was, her gaze was filled with it to the point of being piercing. Her brilliant, blue eyes were now cloudy, and were focused intently on Ned’s face as she finally moved forward for her first taste of him. 

Catelyn’s tongue slipped out from between her parted lips, slowly sliding into the open to be pressed against the tip of Ned’s manhood. She closed her eyes, lifting Ned’s shaft to point it upward, and dragged her tongue up along the very end of the underside of his tip, scooping up a bead of fresh pre-cum as she licked. Both Ned and Cat shuddered; Ned from the intense, tingling sensation that shot through his body, and Cat from the taste of her husband’s aroused cock. She paused for just a moment, as if processing what she had just tasted, and then, with a hunger and lust she had never before displayed, darted back in for more. 

Ned shivered, gasping sharply as Cat pressed her lips to the head of his cock and gave it a long, wet kiss. Her tongue seemed to move on its own, swishing and flicking back and forth on his sensitive glans as she kissed it. Cat lapped up as much of Ned’s arousal as she could, savoring his salty-sweetness in between kisses. Soft, wet  _smooches_ were punctuated by Catelyn’s tiny gasps, squeaks, and moans. She worked her way from Ned’s tip down the sides of his shaft, peppering it with teasing little kisses until she reached his thighs. 

Cat found the scent of Ned’s sex even more powerful the closer she got to his balls. His pouch was heavy and tight, and Cat could feel the warmth of his seed radiating against her face as she pressed her lips against it. The touch of her silky-soft lips caused it to tense, the taut skin shrinking slightly as soon as she made contact with it. She didn’t stop, though, and kept her lips firmly pressed against Ned’s heaving orbs, suckling and licking as she kissed. The warmth was astonishing to her, and as her mouth filled with the salty, slightly-sweet flavor of her husband’s manhood, Catelyn found herself unable to resist the urge to open her mouth wide to take his balls into her mouth. 

“ _Mmmfff…”_

Catelyn’s moan elicited another round of cheers and jeers from the wildlings, most of them coaxing her to fit more into her mouth, which was already quite full. Half of Ned’s pouch was resting neatly on Cat’s tongue. Her lips were sealed snugly around the smooth, taut skin of his balls, and she was sucking gently on the one she had managed to pop into her mouth. Her tongue slowly ran back and forth and around in circles all over the warm, gently-throbbing orb, and the heat of Ned’s churning semen from inside was like fire in Cat’s mouth. She purred happily, quite pleased with herself for fitting so much in her mouth at once. 

“You feel incredible, Cat,” Ned moaned, tensing up at the vibration Cat sent through his groin. 

He wasn’t sure how much longer he could last, and at this point, he didn’t quite care. Catelyn was enjoying herself immensely toying with him like this. That much was clear to Ned. He could tell by the playful, needy look in her eyes that she was going to take her time with him, but that was perfectly fine with him. He would just have to be sure to pay her back, he thought, a mischievous glint in his gray eyes. 

“ _Mpwah!”_

Cat gasped as she popped Ned’s pouch out of her mouth, pausing for a moment to catch her breath. She slowly stroked him, sliding her fingers up and down, up and down his shaft as she stared up with a playful grin on her face. She bit her lip, giving Ned as much of an innocent, doe-eyed glance as she could manage before getting started in earnest. Now that she had taken her time to taste him, she was ready to please him. Slowly,  _slowly,_ she kissed her way back up Ned’s shaft, pausing at the underside of his tip to tease it with her tongue, scooping up one last, tasty spurt of arousal before pressing her lips to the very end of his member. Before moving on, though, she stopped, and, her face softening, looked deep into Ned’s eyes. 

“I love you.”

Catelyn hadn’t spoken the words ever before to Ned, and she almost stopped herself, but she knew it needed to be said. It was true, of course. It had always been true. She had told herself that she hated him for bringing Jon home, for betraying her trust, but something about the circumstances had never quite seemed  _right_ to her. She knew that it couldn’t have been as simple as Ned had told her, so, try as she might, she could never  _truly_ hate him. She only regretted that the lie she had been telling herself lasted as long as it had, and that it took being forced into a humiliating, public display to realize as much. 

“I love you, too,” Ned whispered back. 

Cat allowed herself a brief moment to smile warmly at her husband. She gave his cockhead one last kiss before parting her lips and taking him into her mouth, sliding slowly, carefully forward to swallow him up. Ned gasped, letting his breath out in a single, shaky exhale. Cat’s lips were tight around his shaft, and he could feel himself slowly sinking deeper and deeper into the warm wetness of her mouth. Her tongue slid along the underside of his cock, teasing its way down inch by inch. She paused every so often, her progress marked by a ring of glistening saliva as she pulled back to clumsily bob her head. 

Catelyn couldn’t hope to know what exactly she should be doing, but she had a good enough idea of how to start. Keeping her lips sealed tightly around Ned’s shaft and egged on by the cheers of the wildlings, she moved her head back and forth. Without any sort of rhythm to speak of, Cat sucked, slurping the excess spit and pre-cum that pooled in her mouth as she worked her husband’s cock. It was slow going, but after some time, she felt a bit more confident, and paused every so often to tease Ned’s tip, sealing her lips around his purplish cockhead and tickling it with the tip of her tongue. 

Ned ignored much of the clamor around him, closing his eyes and enjoying the slippery sensation around his manhood. He rested his hand on Catelyn’s head, gently running his fingers through her hair and guiding her movements as she sucked, softly coaxing her into a more pleasant pace. It had taken her a while, but she had finally begun to find her rhythm, slowly gliding up and down Ned’s shaft for some time, then pulling back to quickly bob her head back and forth, slurping noisily all the while. 

Cat overestimated herself quite a few times, gagging whenever she took more of Ned’s length than she could reasonably manage. Every time he entered her throat, she would cough, sputtering and gurgling up a mouthful of spit, which she would quickly swallow. Accidentally choking on Ned wasn’t nearly enough to turn her off, though, and she found that she had, at some point, begun teasing herself with the hand she had used to cover her dripping-wet sex. Her fingers teased slow circles around her swollen, pink clitoris, toying with the sensitive nub as if moving on their own. Cat moaned around Ned, closing her eyes and quickening her pace as she sucked and masturbated, eager to push him to his limit. 

“Cat,” Ned gasped, gripping her head a bit tighter. “That’s it… Almost…”

If Ned’s gasps and moans were any indication, Catelyn was close to her goal. She rubbed herself faster and more desperately as she bobbed her head more quickly, slurping louder and louder all the while. She worked Ned’s spit-soaked shaft as fast as she could, sliding her tongue back and forth all along its underside and flicking his sensitive glans each time she pulled back to his tip. She could hear him breathing more heavily, and if the catcalls and whistles around her told her anything, she knew that her husband was about to climax. 

“In her mouth!” yelled one of the wildlings. 

“Blow it on her face!” called another. 

Many of them were openly masturbating now, and anyone who could find a willing partner had long since started to fuck on the floor of the tent. Their and Mance’s attention was absolutely fixed on Eddard and Catelyn, and they could tell that the couple’s efforts were about to pay off in an explosive display. 

“I can’t hold it, Cat!” Ned groaned, clenching his teeth and squeezing his eyes closed. 

He let out a shaky moan as his hips reflexively jerked forward. The motion drove his shaft a bit deeper into Cat’s mouth, and she pulled back in response. Catelyn sucked with her lips wrapped around Ned’s tip, and hurried to wrap a hand around his throbbing shaft to stroke him as he came. 

Ned’s orgasm finally hit him like a wave of warm, numbing pleasure. His cock pulsed strongly in Cat’s hand, and he could feel each hot burst of semen rushing up his shaft and erupting into her waiting mouth in thick, sticky ropes. With each shot that spewed from the twitching tip of his member, he gasped and moaned, shuddering all the while. Cat purred happily, stroking and squeezing her husband’s load out. Her cheeks were hollow as she sucked, greedily drawing out spurt after warm, creamy spurt of cum, which splashed over her tongue and pooled in her mouth in a big, salty puddle. 

Ned’s climax lasted only seconds, but it seemed to draw on for much longer before finally coming to an end. With a shaky sigh, he released Catelyn’s head, taking a small step back to draw his drained manhood from between her lips. Cat let it slide out of her mouth with a wet  _pop,_ and eagerly gulped down the mouthful of cum she had sucked from it. 

“ _Aaahhh…”_

Cat let out a satisfied sigh, and a big puff of steam escaped her lips. Her eyes were half-lidded, still cloudy with lust, and she had a hand stuffed firmly between her thighs, working away at her tight, wet cunt. That much had not escaped Ned’s attention, and though he had only just begun to come down from his orgasm, he felt that he couldn’t let his wife’s efforts go unrewarded. He practically tackled her to the ground, pushing her onto her back and pressing his lips to hers before she could say a word. 

Ned stifled Cat’s surprised squeak by pushing his tongue into her mouth. He kissed her for a long while, his tongue wrapping around hers in a teasing dance for dominance. He could taste himself on her, but the flavor of his own lingering sex faded before long. Finally breaking the kiss, Ned began moving his attentions lower and lower on Cat’s body, but this time, he didn’t stop at her breasts. 

Cat bit her lip, moaning softly as Ned’s ticklish trail of kisses spread lower, past her chest, down over her soft, pale belly, and, eventually, toward the fiery-red patch of hair between her thighs. He tucked his arms under her legs and effortlessly spread them, planting his hands on the soft flesh of her thighs for leverage. Pressing his lips firmly against the smooth skin between Cat’s belly and her pubic mound, Ned gave her one last kiss before sliding lower toward his final destination. 

“ _Oh, Ned!”_

Catelyn’s moan was sudden, and her body jolted in response to the feeling of Ned’s stubbly chin brushing past her sensitive clit. She quivered as his lips met the folds of her womanhood, sighing and gasping at the new sensation. Each soft little kiss Ned gave to the lips of her sex sent a new, electrifying buzz up her spine, causing her to shiver and tense. 

Ned was most taken by the smell of Catelyn’s soaking-wet pussy. Nothing quite compared to the raw, overpowering scent of a woman’s arousal. With each pheromone-laced breath he took, Ned found himself growing more and more eager. He closed his eyes and breathed deep, using his tongue to explore between his wife’s legs. 

He ran his tongue up the folds of Cat’s pussy first, slowly, teasingly dragging his way all the way from the very bottom up toward her stiff, swollen clitoris. He licked the little pink nub, eliciting a squeak and a fresh quiver from Cat. He ran his tongue down then, sliding it toward the silky, pink opening of her sex, which he prodded and teased. He moved in a slow circle around the entrance to Cat’s womanhood, lapping up her irresistibly-sweet juices as he licked. Before long, it was clear that Cat was already worked into a lust-induced stupor. Her moans had grown loud and shaky, her breathing was erratic, and she was squirming as Ned ate her out. 

Catelyn reached between her legs and took hold of Ned’s head with both hands, pressing him more firmly against her sex. She was rolling her hips, grinding against his face as her arousal burned away inside her like wildfire. Every whimper and squeak she let out was more strained than the last, and once she felt Ned’s lips wrap around her clit, she gasped sharply and bucked her hips, squeezing her thighs together around his head. 

“ _Nnnfff…_ Don’t stop,” she begged desperately, her voice shaky and weak. “ _Ooohhh, Ned!_ Don’t stop!”

Ned wouldn’t dare stop now. Catelyn was simply too delicious for him to  _want_ to stop. With his lips wrapped around her swollen clit, he sucked, gently teasing the engorged nub until Cat was on the brink of climax. Ned let his tongue push her over the brink. He swirled it in a tight circle around her little pink button, teasing it until, with a loud, shuddering cry, Catelyn reached her peak. 

“ _A-a-a-a-a-aaahhh! GODS, NED!”_ she moaned, shivering violently. “I- I’m-  _OOOOOHHHH!!!”_

Catelyn couldn’t control her body. Her thighs squeezed together hard, trapping Ned between them as she came. She shivered, twitching and quivering as intense, overwhelming waves of pleasure radiated through her body from between her legs. Her toes curled, and she clutched desperately at the furs lining the floor of the tent as her mouth opened in a silent, O-shaped whimper of ecstasy. Her pussy twitched, flexing rhythmically as quim gushed out in hot, wet spurts, splashing all over Ned’s lips and chin and into his mouth. He swallowed what made it past his lips, and kept licking, gradually slowing to a stop along with the powerful contractions of Cat’s lower lips. 

“Oh, Ned,” Catelyn sighed breathlessly. “That… You were amazing…”

“You tasted wonderful,” Ned chuckled, coming up from between Cat’s legs. “But I don’t think we’re done just yet!”

Grabbing Cat by the thighs, Ned pulled her toward him, causing her to yelp in surprise as her pelvis  _smacked_ against his. She glanced down between her legs and saw that Ned was hard again, and his freshly-stiffened cock was resting atop her pubic hair, pointed straight at her. It seemed somehow bigger than before, now that it was so dangerously close to her pussy, and Cat eyed it nervously. 

“That’s it!” Mance called from the front of the crowd, stroking his cock in his hand. “Fuck a lordling into her!”

Catelyn’s blush returned to her cheeks, which flushed bright red once more. She had known since Mance offered his ultimatum that she would, one way or another, be losing her virginity today, but the thought of getting pregnant as well hammered the reality of the situation home for her. She wasn’t having second thoughts, however. In fact, it was quite the opposite; somehow, the thought of being impregnated, being  _bred_ by her husband was filling her with a feeling she couldn’t quite place. It was primal, almost animalistic, and all she knew was that she wanted it in that moment more than anything. Wrapping her legs around the small of Ned’s back, she leaned up, slipped her arms around his shoulders, and pulled him down on top of her, stealing a quick kiss once they were both prone on the ground. 

“Do it,” Cat whispered into Ned’s ear. “Make me yours…”

Ned searched her eyes for a moment, as if seeking approval. Met with a nod and a soft, reassuring smile, he moved in to kiss Catelyn, closing his eyes and locking lips as he reached down to position himself. He raised his hips, grabbed hold of his manhood, and slid the tip around, feeling for Cat’s opening. After a few moments, he found his target, and held his position, not quite ready to begin just yet. He pulled back from Cat for a moment, breaking their kiss. 

“Whatever happens,” he began softly. “I love you.”

“I love you, too,” Catelyn whispered back. “No matter what.”

With that, Ned began to slowly push his hips forward, easing his way inside Cat. His cockhead slipped inside her easily, drawing a soft gasp out of the pair. He pushed a bit deeper, then drew back, preparing for another move forward. This time, he was more firm with his efforts, and encountered a bit of resistance. Cat whined softly, and Ned pulled back again. Once more, he thrust in, this time with enough force to tear through Catelyn’s intact hymen, causing her to yelp in pain as her virginity was finally taken. 

Cat clutched Ned tightly, squeezing her eyes shut as she felt a small trickle of virginal blood dripping out of her womanhood. She could feel Ned settling deep inside of her, rocking his way back and forth to penetrate even deeper. Finally, he bottomed out, his groin pressed firmly against hers. As Ned reached his depth, Catelyn found that the pain wasn’t so bad as she had imagined it might be. Before long, the pain even began to fade, and pleasure slowly built in its place. 

Ned began to thrust in earnest once he felt Catelyn had become accustomed to his member. He moved firmly, but not too rough, Driving his hips forward and pulling back in a steady rhythm. He felt as though he knew instinctively how to move, quickly falling into a nice, smooth pace. Cat’s sex felt incredible around his cock. She was tight and wet and warm, and he could feel her inner walls twitching and squeezing him as he slid in and out of her. 

Neither of them spoke as they fucked. Both were lost in each other’s pleasure, and only stopped rocking in each other’s embrace to kiss. Cat let out tiny, barely-audible squeaks in time with Ned’s thrusts, and rolled her hips as he drove his into her. Ned sped his pace before long, unable to bear moving at too slow a speed for much longer. Each move he made drew a soft noise out of Cat, who was visibly enjoying herself now. Her lips were curled into a pleasant smile, and she was gasping from the pleasure wracking her body as she was fucked. 

Ned could tell that Catelyn was getting close, as was he. The all-too-familiar surge of boiling pleasure was building inside him, seeking a way out, and he could not hope to deny his body release for much longer. He gasped and moaned as he thrust faster and faster, quickening his pace further as he tried desperately to hold on for just a few moments longer. He gritted his teeth, but found that the sensations overwhelming his body were about to win out. With a low groan, he finally buried himself inside Cat, locking lips with her one more time as he came inside her to the excited roar of the crowd around them. 

Cat moaned against Ned, locking her legs behind his back and pulling him in as tight as she could. She could feel him unloading inside her, shooting his hot, potent seed straight into her womb. Thick, sticky ropes of sperm squirted from his cock and filled her pussy to the brim, sending her over the edge as well. Cat’s orgasm served to intensify Ned’s even further as the walls of her cunt clamped down around him, milking his shaft until he had totally spent himself inside her. Grinding his hips against Catelyn’s to squeeze out the last drops of his cum, Ned pulled back with an exhausted sigh before drawing his cock out of her freshly-deflowered womanhood. As she was unplugged, Cat shivered, biting her lip and moaning quietly while Ned’s load slowly began to ooze out of her. 

“I think you just squirted a baby into me,” Cat gasped, giggling slightly as she squeezed her thighs together. “There’s so much… I  _must_ be pregnant from that…”

Ned could only smile back at her, not sure of what exactly he should say. As it turned out, however, he didn’t have to say anything. Mance stepped forward out of the crowd, wiping his hands and  spent cock clean on a rag. 

“Congratulations are in order, I suppose,” he began over the din of fornicating wildlings around him. “But you’re not done quite yet… You’re going to claim  _all_ of your woman… Every last hole…”

Catelyn’s gaze snapped to Mance, and she gave him an unsure glance. He grinned back at her, nodding as if to confirm her wordless question. She whimpered softly, turning back to Ned, who furrowed his brow and glared at Mance. 

“Haven’t we done enough?” Ned asked, doing his best to hide his frustration. 

“I would be inclined to say yes,” Mance replied. “But my people love a good show… What kind of king would I be to deny them that?” 

Ned muttered under his breath as Mance took his place a few paces back once more. Catelyn chewed her lip nervously, clutching at Ned’s shoulders as he stared down at her. 

“Please be gentle,” Cat begged quietly. 

“Of course,” Ned replied.

He helped Catelyn roll over, easing her onto her stomach and spreading her thighs slightly. Even as his freshly-shot load leaked out of her pussy, he rested his cock between the soft flesh of her rear, coaxing the half-hard member stiffen back up by grinding against her ass. Catelyn’s behind was more than enough to get Ned’s manhood back up to its full length. Her cheeks were soft and round, pale with a rosy-red flush and just plump enough to make for a good handful. Ned reached down and squeezed, kneading Cat’s rear in his hands. 

Catelyn moaned softly, unable to conceal the fact that Ned’s touch was both pleasant and a bit reassuring to her. As he groped and squished her ass, she tried her very best to relax, knowing that what came next would be much more unpleasant if she was too tense. She felt Ned spread her rear, and gasped at the touch of cool air against the puckered lips of her anus. 

Cat’s tiny, virgin O-ring winked as it was exposed. Around the edges, it was a dark, pinkish hue, and it looked incredibly tight. Ned couldn’t help but wonder if he could even hope to fit, but decided for the moment it was best not to think about  _whether_ he could, but  _how_ he could. The best way, he realized, would be to ease Cat into it, and so he continued massaging her cheeks, spreading them and squeezing them to get her a bit more relaxed. 

Ned’s efforts seemed to work. Cat stretched out beneath him, moaning quietly as her behind was rubbed. Ned planted his shaft between her cheeks and rubbed, slowly grinding against Cat’s rear entrance. He leaked a bit of pre-cum onto the small of her back, which he scooped onto his finger. Ned brought that finger up to Cat’s mouth, and she began to suck on it without hesitation, closing her eyes and purring happily at the taste. She swirled her tongue all around Ned’s finger, coating it in saliva as she slurped all of his arousal up. When Ned pulled his finger out of Cat’s mouth, it was soaked with spit and incredibly slippery. 

 

Ned moved his cock away from Catelyn’s anus and pressed the tip of his finger against her hole. Slowly, carefully, he applied pressure, gradually easing his slippery digit inside. She  _was_ tight, incredibly so, and she grunted as Ned probed around inside her. Ned felt the walls of Cat’s ass flex and twitch, as if trying to expel his intruding finger. He pushed deeper and deeper until he was knuckle-deep, and then pulled out with a wet  _pop,_ only to begin pushing again with two fingers. This time, it took a good deal of effort to get inside, but he eventually managed, eliciting a shaky moan from Catelyn. 

“ _Ah!_ O-Oh…”

“What is it?” Ned asked. “Is it too much?”

“N-No, it’s… Well,” Cat began hesitantly. “It… It feels  _good…”_

Her face was bright-red at the realization. The last thing she had expected was to be so turned-on from having a pair of fingers stuffed in her asshole, but she supposed stranger things had happened inside this tent so far. Finally relaxed and enjoying herself, Cat rolled her hips as Ned fingerfucked her, moaning and panting as he plunged his fingers into her, stretching the ring of her anus out in preparation for what was next. 

When Ned finally pulled his fingers free, Cat could barely contain her excitement. Her cum-filled pussy was quivering as it leaked fresh arousal, and even as the wildlings masturbated to the sight of her about to lose her anal virginity, she felt like there was nothing but her, Ned, and the moment they were about to share. 

Ned squeezed a thick dollop of pre-cum from his member, catching his own arousal in his hand and using it to lubricate his shaft. He stroked himself for a moment, making sure he was fully hard before pressing the tip of his cock against Catelyn’s puckered anus. He planted his hands on either side of Cat, dropping his hips and using his weight to slowly push inside of her. Carefully, he let himself get lower and lower, groaning softly as he felt his manhood pushing against Cat. Her rear was offering quite a bit of resistance, and Ned was almost ready to give up when, suddenly, his cockhead slipped inside her O-ring, popping it open and making way for the remainder of his length. 

“ _NNNNFFF!”_

Cat grunted, digging her nails into the furs on the floor as she bit her lip to stifle herself. The pain of being anally penetrated so suddenly and by so large a cock was matched only by the pleasure that came immediately afterward. She had never felt so strange, so warm, or so  _full._ Ned’s member slid deep into her rear tunnel, plugging her up and filling her completely. He held himself in place for a few moments, not daring to move until both he and Cat had taken a chance to adjust to the sensation. 

Ned was surprised at just how tight Catelyn was. He wasn’t sure what exactly he had expected, but her asshole was incredibly tight, and her inner walls were constantly squeezing his girth. Long seconds had passed before he was finally comfortable enough to move, which he did slowly and carefully, grinding rather than thrusting at first. It was only when Cat lifted her head from her prone position and urged Ned to do otherwise that he changed his pace at all. 

“ _Faster,”_ Cat begged, rocking herself back against Ned. “It feels  _good,_ Ned.  _Fuck_ me!”

Ned obliged, taking just a moment to reposition himself. Straddling Cat’s plump rear, he placed his hands on her waist, drew his hips slowly back, and started to fuck her virgin ass in earnest. Loud, firm  _slaps_ filled the air, joined by Cat’s staccato yelps and the ever-present cheers and laughs from the surrounding observers. The wildlings had drawn into a tighter circle around the pair, and nearly every single one was masturbating. The only ones who weren’t were either fucking or had already spent their loads. 

“ _Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! AH! AH! AH!”_

Cat’s cries grew louder and more desperate as Ned’s pace gradually quickened. The fat of her ass jiggled and rippled with her husband’s thrusts, which were becoming rougher and more confident. He drilled her rear like a piston, his heavy balls swinging up and  _smacking_ down against the lips of her twitching pussy. Ned was grunting now, and sweat had begun to dot his brow as he exerted himself, working himself into a lust-induced frenzy. His mind was fixed on finishing, on pumping one last load into his wife, and he was nearing that goal very quickly. 

Catelyn was already cumming before Ned finished. The feeling of having her ass ravaged sent her tumbling over the edge, and, burying her face in the floor, she let out a muffled cry of ecstasy as she climaxed. Ned let out a sharp gasp, hissing through clenched teeth as he felt Cat’s O-ring clench around his cock. Her asshole squeezed him rhythmically as it flexed in time with her cunt, and each time he pulled back to thrust, Cat’s rear sucked him back in. It was as if she was trying to milk his cock with her anus, and it was impossible now for Ned to hold back. 

With a loud grunt, Ned drove his hips forward one last time, sending a final ripple through the fatty flesh of Cat’s rear. His balls tightened as he pumped every last drop of cum into Cat’s insides, filling her belly with all the sperm he had left in his pouch. His cock pulsed until it began to ache, and as the very last of his load spewed out into Catelyn’s tight, previously-virgin pucker, Ned collapsed onto his back, and his shaft slid from his wife’s O-ring with a wet, sticky noise. One last spurt of cum squirted from Ned’s tip as he tumbled backwards, arcing through the air and landing on Cat’s bubbly rear. 

As Ned lay there, gasping to catch his breath, Mance and the handful of free folk who weren’t currently riding out their own orgasms applauded him, laughing and clapping. Mance himself grabbed Ned by the arm and pulled him up, helping him to his feet. 

“I must say,” he began, pleased with Ned’s performance. “You southerners know how to put on a good show! You could learn a thing or two about fucking, but you’re entertaining nonetheless!”

He grinned at Ned before stealing a glance at Catelyn, who was still shivering face-down on the floor as fresh warm, sperm bubbled out of her deflowered anus, dribbling out and pooling between her thighs. 

“Any lord with a lick of sense would pay his weight in gold for a fuck like her!” Mance said. “Keep that up and I’ll let you keep her to yourself… Tormund, and them to their quarters."

With that, he rounded up the last of his people and sent for fresh clothes for Ned and Cat. Their hands were bound again, and they were led away to their quarters by the largest man they had ever seen. The enormous, bearded wildling would stand watch over them, ensuring they were held until a ransom was paid for their return. Until then, though, they were more than happy to pass their time in captivity with each other. 


End file.
